Best Way to Fall
by Nero Luna e D'argento Sole
Summary: Naruto is a normal boy, in a normal band, with normal friends, attending a normal school. That is, until Shikamaru brings a friend to band practice. Now he has to face, the MIGHTY DUCKBUTT! NARUTO IS SEME! YAOI HATERS, PLEASE LEAVE! Lots of OOCness!
1. Chapter 1

**HI!! This is my story debut!! I have offically found time!! Anyways, please review me gently. I love feedback and will almost always respond, pinky promise!!**

* * *

Have you ever considered what a perfect love story is? I bet so. It would have a princess(you) and a courageous white knight(him) and an evil rival(them) that the knight would defeat. Then he would sweep you off your feet and carry into the sunset, right? Well tough luck sister, because that's just fairy tales. So buckle down and get ready for some real romance!!

It all began on my not so special day. It was the day my band, Cheshire Cat, was going to play at the biggest gig ever. One that would make or break our reputation, the school prom. Yeah, big whoop. I was totally against it, but hey, when you're a jobless teen being offered twenty bucks to play a guitar, are you gonna say no? I thought not.

Anyways, it was actually the night before. When Shikamaru, our bassist, was bringing a friend to band practice because said friend didn't believe that he was really talented(or motivated) enough to be in a band. Some "friend", huh?

"Naruto," Ino barked, "where is that shmuck, Shikamaru!? Prom is tomorrow and this practice is essential. This gig is my one way ticket to high school stardom!!"

"Why don't you shove that stardom down your throat and choke," Karen said sweetly, but with a face that said something like 'say-anything-more-and-i-will-choke-you-with-your-moms-thong'.

"Calm down, dudes. You people need to chillax," Suigetsu giggled(yes men can giggle **and **not be gay at the same time).

Yep, I'm in a band with the most ridiculous group of people ever to exist on the third rock from the sun. Ino, she was our lead singer, Shikamaru, Karen, our drummer, and Suigetsu, he plays keyboard and sings back-up, and I played guitar(quite awesomely might I add) and sing when the mood hits me.

"Come on guys, he isn't that late," I reason, "He's only-."

"Two and a half hours late. Yeah, that's not much," Ino grumbled.

The garage's side door opened and let in a bitch of cold air along with a late Shikamaru and friend.

"Hey, sorry we're late. My car wouldn't start."

"Well speak of the devil, Shika. Ino was just scheming to skin you alive!!" Suigetsu jested.

"I believe that, Suzy. Anyways, you guys will forgive me because I brought food for your nutrition starved bodies."

"For your information, tardy pants, Naruto and I are on a diet!!" Ino pouted.

"Huh, we are? Since when?"

"Since now," she said calmly.

Sometimes women were just too much. What the hell type of answer is 'since now'? A bullshit answer, that's what it is. And I wasn't going to just lay down and take it.

"Ino, I will no-."

"Shut yer trap, before I tan your hide instead of his!!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Yeah, I had my backbone removed when I met her. What can I say? She's a black belt in several martial arts and has weapons training and I, well, I draw comics and write songs. It ain't surprising who wears the pants here.

"Uh, yeah, so, this is my buddy Sasuke, but you can call him Sasuke."

"Isn't that his name anyways?" I say, not looking at the dude.

"Yeah, but call me anything else and I'll send you to the hospital."

This is where I take one look at the guy and fall head over heels, right? Wrong. One look and I had been transported to London's underground world of fashion. Their was so much black on him, I thought the lights went out. Emo was last year, Bob!!

"Shikamaru, your taste in friends suck," Ino commented, "and your attendance record is the only thing that sucks even worst."

"Yeah, yeah, but what about you. If I suck at choosing friends, I must suck even worse at choosing girlfriends?"

"Even idiots make good choices once in a while," she countered.

Shikamaru sighed, but what Ino said was true. It was a miracle that he wasn't kicked out of the band in the first place. Oh, well. Sasuke walked around and dumped himself on the couch I was sitting on.

"So, you guys gonna actually practice or was Nara really bluffing," he sighed.

Man, what a douche. If you put all the crap in the world in a blender and made a milkshake, that is what you get. A douche bag. I grabbed my guitar and took my place on 'stage'. I kicked on my speaker, ready to blow this jerk way.

"Right, you guys ready?"

We gave the thumbs up for Suigetsu to start the beat.

((I'm Alive by Becca) I'm not writing the song down, look it up if your curious)

By the end of the performance, my fingers were on the brink of falling off. Geez, when Ino wanted to, she could really kill us. I collapsed on the couch beside an expressionless Sasuke.

"How what that for bluffing?"

He chuckled, "Pretty good. For a bunch of monkeys, pretty good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Naomi: Yeah, chapter two, yeah!!**

**Naruto: Ahem, please excuse the author. She is uber psyched about being reviewed positively...**

**Sasuke: So please allow Naru and I take over hosting.**

**Nao: --------- is dancing w/ roma tomatoes**

**Naru & Sasu: She doesn't own anything and she thanks all who are reading. If she has made any mistakes, please post it on the reviews or send her a private message. **

**Naru: Also rating could go up, curtasy of my teenage hormones.**

**Sasu: Oh, Naruto!! Rowr!!**

* * *

Today was just one of those days. My alarmclock didn't go off, I was late for school, my science project worth seventy-five percent of my grade wasn't ready(in fact, it wasn't even started), and to top it off I spilled milk all over my pants.

I ranted about my bad day to the guys.

"Well Naruto, have you ever considered karma?" Sai asked.

"Whose Karma?"

"**Karma** is the force which controls the goods and bads of the universe. Like if you kick a kitten, and a dog bites your ass."

"Sai, his brain capacity is like one to a thousand compared to yours!! Say it simpler," Kiba laughed.

I had known Kiba since I was born(I'm fucking serious, we were born in the same hospital and our moms are like uber buddies), but I was new to being friends with Sai. The three of us had attended the same schools since elementary, but it was only this year we started hanging out with Sai.

"I know what it means, Dogface!! If I did shit, shit happens to me!!"

"Hmph, pms much, Foxy?"

"I ain't a girl, moron!! Anyways, I didn't do anything to anybody, so karma got nothing on me."

"Is that so. Hm, have you been doing at least one good deed a day?"

"Argh, screw this fortune cookie crap!!"

I left them on the roof and went to class early, hoping no one was there. I wanted to go cultivate mushrooms in a corner, but all the corners my size were occupied by garbage cans and pubecent teens. Damn cans!!

The classroom was unfortunately not completely empty. One kid in the back, but he was reading and seemed unlikely to be very chatty. So I took my place in class and just totally spaced.

"Hey tall, blond, and spacey."

I turned around and scowled.

"Watcha want loner!!?"

"Now, now, is that any way to greet a friend of a friend?"

I finally got a good look and saw it was Sasuke sitting in the back reading. Holy crap!!

"When the hell did you start attending our school!?"

"I've always attended school with you guys!! In fact, I've been in every single one of your classes!! Stupid!!"

"You're shitting me."

"No shit!! If you take the time to look at the people in the back of the class then you'd see alot of other people!!"

I thought of all the times I've looked behind me. I never have(like Tamone says, put the past behind ya and **never look back**). But then something hit me.

"How come you never have sit in the front?"

"I'm not a delinquent and I keep my grades up," he said smuggly.

"Shikamaru doesn't spray paint the school walls either and he has straight A's!!"

"He sleeps in class," Sasuke shrugged.

He got me there. The day Shikamaru stayed awake the entire time in class was the day I got straight A's for and entire year. Man, this guy was interesting. And now that I got a good look at him, he wasn't half bad looking either(that's right ladies, I'm gay; not, I'm bi), but the stagnant, narcausistic type was not my cup of tea.

"So, you got a date for prom tonight?"

"Sorry, but you're not my type."

"So you are gay."

"Let me rephrase that. You're not my preffered gender."

"Oh, shot down one the first try," I laughed, "but seriously. Do you?"

"No, I'm not into dancing with sweaty teenagers."

We laughed together for the rest of lunch. Regretably the rest of lunch equalled three minutes and soon the class was filled with chatter. After class we continued our session of 'getting-to-know-each-other'.

"If you're not going to prom, then what are you doing after school?"

"Homework," he said monotonely.

"But its the weekend," I whined like it was me doing homework. "Why don't you stay backstage and just hang with us after the prom."

"I can't. I have homework."

"Tsk, nerd."

"Flunky," he smirked.

"Yeah whatever. Well, if you change your mind the password to get backstage is lemon soda. I'll, uh, see you later."

And I ran back home for no other reason than to practice guitar and take a nap. If I was going to play guitar for two hours straight and party for four hours more, then I want to get six hours of sleep at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naomi: Hello again. Please excuse my behavior yasterday, I'm fine now. Okay, I know the last chapter was kind of crappy so I'm working extra hard on this one and being really careful. PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND ENJOY!! Btw, the () are all Naruto. The only part I have in this is the actual writing. :)**

**Naru: Yeah, I like to share my thoughts.**

**Ino: Wow, an intellectual Naruto. Who woulda thought it existed.**

**The rest: -shrugs all around-**

* * *

The prom was supposedly starting at about six o'clock, but we weren't performing till about eight. Since my nap only lasted till five I had plenty of time to burn, so I called Kiba. Ah, but fortune still wasn't smiling on me.

_Ring, ring!! Click!!_

"Hello?" a female voice came on.

"Hi, Mrs. Inuzuka. Uh, did Kiba get his phone taken?"

I just saw him with it during lunch at school, but then again its Inuzuka Kiba we're talking about. He's broken more rules than there are to break. He did shit even I wouldn't do(not illegal, but still pretty hardcore).

"No, he left his phone on his desk and went out with his Hinata-chan to do some last minute shopping before prom," she informed. "Why, is something wrong?"

"No. Thank you."

I hung up the phone. Man, sometimes being single really blows(all in favor raise your hands). All right, if Kiba was unavalible then maybe Shikamaru would want to chat... By half past five, I had gone through my entire call list and no one was free to talk. I mean, sure, prom equals a big deal, but there had to be at least one soul out there I could talk to.

I hated days were nothing went right. I lay back down and thought of ways to pass the time. Like thinking of ways to pass the time was something to pass the time. But it was so boring!! I gave up and decided to check my costume(courtesy of Ino's mother) for the performance.

The prom's theme this year is, you guessed it, Alice in Wonderland. Funny, huh? Anyways, Ino thought we'd make a great impression if we dressed up as the characters. The rest of us unanimously disagreed and thought we'd look like freaks, but be that as it may. Her mom had made the costumes already and Ino used our guilt against us(that coniving slave driver).

"Well, its not that bad," I comment to myself as I posed in front of the bathroon mirror(anyone care to take a picture).

I was the Mad Hatter and the costume compimented me very well, actually. It was multipule shades of purple, top hat and all, with a puffy button up, and buckle shoes(Mrs. Yamanaka was one hell of a seamstress). I looked alot like an Elizabethian gentleman.

"Good day, to you, sir," I tip my hat to the mirror. "And good day to you, as well."

I did the 'English Gentleman' monologue for who knows how long. Maybe I should have taken drama. I looked at my pocket watch(a gift from my dad) and realized it was seven forty-five.

"Shit, time stands still when you're bored and leaves you in the dust when you're not."

I rushed to my room to grab my change of clothes and bolted out the door(my guitar is at the school and my door has an auto-lock).

* * *

"There you are, Naruto!!" Ino scolded, throwing a drumstick at me. "We thought you were gonna pull a no-show on us!!"

"Nah, maybe when you guys have a bigger gig," I joked, dodging another drumstick.

Everyone was in costume. Ino was Alice, Shikamaru was the Mouse(heh, get the joke?), Suigetsu was the Hare(not the rabbit, the hare), and Karen was the Cat(ew, I don't like this kitty); speaking of which.

"Hey guys, where's Karen?" I asked. "Isn't she here yet?"

"No, she isn't coming. She texted me saying she was sick," Suigetsu said grimly.

"Damn it," Ino cursed under her breath.

"Well, then are we gonna cancel the show?" Shikamaru wondered. "I don't know about you guys, but this band without its drummer is a disaster waiting to happen."

Shikamaru was right. We could play our seperate parts great, but we needed the beat of a drum to keep us organized. Fuck, we worked our asses off preparing and this had to happen. Its like being sucker punched by life then life kicking you between the legs while you're down.

"Karen plays drums, right?"

"Huh," I turned my head around and saw Sasuke's slim figure in what was supposed to be Karen's Cheshire Cat suit. "Holy shit, Sasuke?"

If it was physically possible, my eyes would have popped right out of their sockets. Sasuke was wearing a tank top, short shorts(half way up his thigh so not too short), stockings, and polished dress shoes(all of it was black). And to complete my mental break down, he had fluffy ears and a tail sticking out from behind him.

_...downloading file..._

_...processing content..._

_...applying settings..._

"Sasuke, what the hell are you wearing!?" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"It's rude to point fingers, asshole. And I'm here to save the gig."

We 'huh'ed at the same time. Not quite getting it.

"Do I have to spell it out? Geez, I'll explain later," he huffed, waving his hand as if to shoo a fly away.

As if on que the emcee announced us and we were ushered onto the stage. The lights blinded me for a second before I saw how many people actually attended and man, there were a lot of people. Before I know it, Ino is done with the introductions and we start to play. My hands sweat when I think of Sasuke. How the hell is he gonna play!? He doesn't know the songs!!

And all at once the clouds parted and the gods granted us a blessing of the ages. Man, if words could describe it. Sasuke was totally great on the drums and kept time like one of those tick-tock things. It was harmony. It was beautiful. It was fuckin' awesome!!

* * *

**Nao:** **Hey, hope you likey!! Anyways, the after party is the next chapter and so is the event you've all been waiting for. -dun dun dun- Naruto dancing like a drunk monkey!!xD**

**Naruto: With a lampshade over my head?**

**Nao: If you want.**

**Naru: Yeah!!**

**Sasu: What about US!!? Isn't this under romance!?**

**Nao: Calm down, Uke-chan. Real romance takes its own sweet time.**

**Naru: And I did say this is going to be real.**

**Sasu: Argh, whatever.**

**Naru: Btw, thanks for the cat suit.**

**Nao: My pleasure. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naomi: HEY HEY HEY!! Guess whose updating!! Since I drank a pot of coffee and have slept 12 hours straight, I am going to write another chapter!!**

**Sasuke: Don't get too excited. You're gonna break the keyboard. Again.**

**Naruto: Yeah, I agree with the readers. Keep the time space between chapters as small as possible. That means no smashing keyboards.**

**Nao: Yeah yeah. Anyways, enjoy!!**

* * *

The party that had been mentioned before took place at Ino's house. As is the common saying, when the cat's away, the children will party(well the Yamanaka's actually knew about the party and just trusted us to behave)!! It wasn't a big party, just the band and some close friends. And since Sasuke didn't have a change of clothes, he kept the cat suit on(yayz).

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Ino asked.

"Um, I would say truth, dare, or rainbow, but that might be too dangerous," I thought out loud.

"How 'bout some videogames?" Kiba piped up.

"Nah."

"Charades? That's fun," Hinata suggested.

The idea was given a flat out no, because one way or another, whenever we played charades someone ended up on the roof stark naked(last time it was me). Then a look came across all of our faces(besides Neji's). Wait for it...

"KARAOKE!!" we all shouted.

Ino dashed to get the karaoke machine in her basement and, with some help, set it up in the living room(by the way, why do they call it a living room?).

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" she asked.

"Let's just sing, Ino. I don't think anybody wants any of your elaborate schemes tonight," Sakura said to her bestfriend.

"Oh, alright. Um, Sasuke, why don't you sing first?"

"Hm, why me?"

"Because you're the newbie in our circle. Think of it as an initiation."

"You mean a hazing," he mumbled.

Even so, Sasuke took the microphone and song book. He flipped through the book the book until he found a song he liked and entered the number.

And the song he chose was...**When I Grow Up by Pussy Cat Dolls**... Again, my brain did the only thing it could do in its refried state: nothing. I stared, hell we all stared, at Sasuke as he sang and danced to the music(can we get a metal pole and a platter of dollar bills in here). He dipped, swung, and gyrated his hips to the beat, his limber body eager to please the audience(namely us). To make it even more provocative, he was still wearing that skimpy cat suit(blessed be the loins that bore him), but what really made my day was that he was always looking at me. His eyes always locked with mine.

When his song was done, everyone, I don't care if you're dating, gay, straight, bisexual, trisexual, transsexual, or asexual; everyone was drooling over him(clean up on all aisles). Its like he was trying to make me rape him(which I refuse to do)!! Damn you, hormones!!

The rest of the night made blurry memories of so-and-so singing whats-it-call. I believe I sang a song with somebody, but its all blurry. All I fucking think about are those god forsaken legs!!

"Hey, I'm going home. Its late and I have homework to do," Sasuke announced.

"Oh, alright. See ya," Shikamaru farewell.

"Bye."

"Nice meeting you."

"Come hang with us again soon."

And so on and so forth.

"I think I'll go, too. We walk the same general direction. Safety in numbers, right?"

I say bye and left with Sasuke, who was thankful for the company. We walked in silence for a while, till I asked.

"Where did you learn to play drums?"

"Hm? Oh, my brother was into it so I learned along with."

Lucky McDuckbutt had a brother, eh(go figure)? His house came before mine, so I walked him all the way to his doorstep. Yeah, yeah. This is just like that scene in that one chic flick were the boy walks the girl home and blah, blah, blah, blah. Just fucking deal with it!! I was being a gentleman and a friend(he could get raped in that cat suit, you know)!!

"Um, thanks for walking be home," he said to me.

It was strange. Like I said before, the stagnant, narcissistic type were not my cup of tea, but he was pretty cool. Not to mention really cute(and hott). Maybe I read him wrong.

"Yeah, no prob," I smile.

I pull the slightly shorter man into a friendly hug and released him just as fast. Then as quick as lightning(before I did something else stupid) I ran down his walk way to the sidewalk.

"I'll see you at school!!" I shout back as I sprinted home feeling more alive than ever.

* * *

**Nao: Alrighty, so there is some explaining to do. Naruto and Sasuke are not an item...yet!! Although Naruto is attracted to him PHYSICALLY, he doesn't LOVE him yet. Not even close. Keyword: friendly hug. Like how two people hug each other good-bye. These four chapters were.......a prologue of sorts.**

**Naruto: Woohoo, I hugged Sasuke!!**

**Sasuke: Woohoo, I hu-. HEY!! WAIT JUST A MINUTE!! WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY YOU DON'T LOVE ME, NARUTO!!?**

**Naru & Nao: Uh, thats all the time we have left, folks!! Thanks for reading!!**

**Sasu: Naruto? NaRuTo!? NARUTOOOOOO!!**

**Nao: Yay, I remembered to check my spelling!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naomi: Okay, whose ready for some drama!?**

**Naru & Sasu: Not us...**

**Sasu: It's gonna be that kinda drama where Naruto denies his love for me or some other angsty crap like that, huh? Admit it, you want him for yourself!!**

**Naru: That is what's most likely to happen Sasuke. I mean, you're not the last person on the face of the planet.**

**Sasu: I knew it!! You're cheating on me!!**

**Naru: I didn't say that. I love you, just not while we're in the story.**

**Nao: Okay, then what kind of drama is there gonna be!! Huh!? I could just kill Naruto in a school shooting or something like that!! End the entire thing!!**

**Naru & Sasu: NOOOOOO!!**

* * *

Ah, I love the smell of Saturday in the morning(well, technically it was two in the afternoon, but whose counting). And do you know what that smell is? Its ramen(among other things)!! I can't think of anything better smelling than ramen. It is orgasmicly delicious!!

"Naruto," Mom called, "you up yet, honey?"

"I'm coming, Mom."

I hopped out of bed, stripped and was about to head for the bathroom when an unexpected visitor dropped in(guess who?).

"Hey Naruto, I need to ta-."

Okay, I know it was mostly my fault seeing as I have a habit of undressing in my room before a shower, but come on!! Don't anybody knock anymore!!

"I'M SO SORRY!!" Sasuke shrieked and slammed the door.

Why? Why was my life so humiliating(oh well, whats done is done)? I wrapped a towel around my waist(which means Sasuke got a sneak peek of my 'goods') and walked to the bathroom nonchalantly, as if it never happened. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Downstairs, Sasuke was helping Mom with lunch(or breakfast).

As soon as Sasuke notice me, he spouted every apology possible and then some(it was so cute). His face was as red as ripe strawberries(because I hate tomatoes) and his hands were shaking.

"Hey, its fine. We're both guys, so its not like you saw something you don't see everyday."

"Y-yeah, b-but...I SAW YOUR JUNK!! Aren't you the least bit...worried!?"

"About what?" I said through a mouth full of sandwich.

"Young man, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry, Mom. Anyways, what is it you needed to talk to me about."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. Not looking me in the eye.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Shikamaru called and they're all going to the mall."

"Yeah, cool. I'll be ready in a second."

* * *

We met up with the others at the mall. Man, was it crowded. Christmas was in a week or so and everyone was making lists and checking them twice(gonna find out whose naughty or nice). The mall was all dressed up in silver, gold, and other festive colors. Even the security guards were dressed in red and green suits.

"Oh, wow. The mall is beautiful this year," the girls(including Sasuke) admired.

"Hey, here's a thought. Why don't we help each other buy presents!!" Sakura said with sparkly eyes.

"Alright, we'll split into two groups, girls and guys, and meet by Coldstone in an a couple hours."

We didn't get far before Ino chased us and grabbed Sasuke.

"Oh no, you don't. You're shopping with us."

"Huh? Wah!? Hey, let me go!!"

Sasuke struggled against her vice grip(she's had a lot of practice with Shikamaru), but was dragged away anyways.

"You, bastards!! Save me!!"

"Bye, Sasuke!!" we waved.

"I'm gonna kill all of you!!"

We laughed and waved as the girls had their way with him(not in a dirty way, losers).

* * *

"Okay, I need presents for Hinata, Mom, Dad; I'll get your presents later, and Ms. Kurenai."

"Kiba, do you even have enough money for that many presents?" I pulled my friend back to reality.

"No, but I have my ways," he said.

"Speaking of presents, what are you getting Sasuke?" Shikamaru smirked and jabbed my side playfully.

"What the hell is with that tone of voice!?"

"On, Naru-chan," Sai teased, "we know all about you and Sasuke."

I was totally lost. What the hell were they talking about!? Sasuke and I weren't dating(much to my disappointment) and we had just met!!

"Fine, deny it all you want. But if you were dating, what would you get Sasuke or any girl?"

"Yeah, your like an expert on relationships," Suigetsu pointed out.

They were right to a certain extent. He had been in twelve relationships, each ranging from a month to and entire year(with both male and female partners). My mom tells me its 'cause I'm a gentleman. Dad thinks I'm just a natural born lady killer(I agree with my dad), but whatever it was, people were just attracted to me.

"Well, I guess I would get Sasuke a...um...I-I don't know. I have no idea what I would get him."

"Then we have a problem. If even you can't figure out what to get your almost lover, what about us average men with actual lovers!!" Kiba panicked.

We discussed the ever elusive perfect gift for the better part of this shopping fiasco as we ourselves tried to find it. We searched store after store and found nothing(stupid Christmas shopping). I was about to throw my soda at an annoying little kid with a cape running around the food court(we gave up and came early) when the girls(and Sasuke) came into view giggling and holding a billion different bags. Ah, fuck.

Sasuke looked like he was having the time of his life. As he sat down I had to ask.

"I thought you said you weren't gay." It was more of a statement.

"No, I never said that."

"And I quote, 'You are not my preferred gender', unquote."

Sasuke fanned his feminine lashes at me. Smiling like he had a secret I didn't know I knew.

"Well maybe," he whispered, "I changed my mind."

* * *

**Naomi: Yeah!! Finally done!! Yeah!!**

**Naruto: Sasuke seemed off today.**

**Sasuke: My acting is just fine.**

**Naru: Who said it was about your acting!!?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naomi: Yo, what's up!? Ahem, so we in the last chapter, we were with Naruto at the mall. And in my last little chat bubble I mention **_**DRAMA**_**!! Well here is the drama. Just like I said. MUAHAHAHAHA!! I hope I made this chapter worth the wait!! Beware of OOCness!!**

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring blankly at my starry(I have glow in the dark star stickers) ceiling and listening to my ipod(Beatles forever). It was two days after the mall thing and one thought alone occupied my head, _'Well maybe, I changed my mind'_. Sasuke's comment kept repeating again and again. God, was it annoying!!

"Naruto, someone's on the phone for you."

"Alright, Mom!!"

I picked up the phone on my nightstand wondering if it was one of the guys.

"Hello? Uzumaki Naruto speaking!!"

"Naru-chan!! How you been!?"

"Gaara!? Holy crap, how are you!?"

"I asked first, Naru-chan!!"

Yay, Gaara's calling!! He and I went a long way back. Farther back than anyone else I knew. He moved when we were ten, but we kept close contact(phones, e-mails, etc). Since the day Gaara moved, we haven't seen each other in person(but we sent annual pictures) for several years(that is a long ass time).

"I'm doing fine. Schools an icy bitch, but Winter Break is going great!! We all totally miss you. By the way, were are you calling from? I don't recognize the number."

"Heh, come downstairs."

"Wait, don't tell me.."

I haphazardly threw the phone aside and bolted downstairs. Gaara's here!! Yeah, my day just got a billion times better!!

"Gaara!!" I greeted with open arms.

"Naruto!!"

We jumped into each others arms. Oh, the joy of being reunited.

"Naruto!! Oh, Naruto!!" Gaara sobbed.

"Gaara!! I missed you so much!!" I sobbed with him.

Gaara was half a head shorter than I was and it was so adorable when he got teary eyed. Ah, not only was he cute as a button, but he also the sweetest thang I ever did see(yeah, you love my southern accent)!! But he was more of my long lost twin more than anything else.

"Oh honey, look at our boy," Mom squealed(despite being a grown woman, she is a total yaoi fangirl).

My dad wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I talked to Gaara's father and convinced him to let Gaara stay for Winter Break. Merry Christmas, son!!"

"Thanks so much, Dad," I sniffled, "Thank you."

* * *

I took Gaara out on a 'play date' around town, eager to show him some new places and familiar faces. I happily held his hand and dragged him to and from multiple stores at the plaza.

"Naruto, I'll be here for two weeks!! I'm sure that's enough time for me to see everything!!"

"Well, that's not enough for me!! I don't see you in several years and then you pop in for a surprise visit and then you expect me to relax!!?"

"But I'm exhausted!! If you don't let me rest I think I'll die!!" he dramatized.

I rolled my eyes at the red head. Gaara was never really able to match my energy levels, especially now. I was ready to run a marathon, but he seemed ready to collapse.

"God, you're such a pussy!! Fine, if you want to rest we'll rest. It's lunch anyways. So, fancy something to eat, love?"

"What I'd fancy is a place to sit," Gaara mumbled.

Laughing, I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to my side, herding him to a popular cafe.

* * *

Gaara and I were eating at La Corde, a cute little pastry cafe with strong coffee and the cutest finger cakes(eek, I'm so gay for finger cakes)!! We talked about our years apart. Enjoying each others adventures with coffee and sweets. I listened intently when I saw an unmistakable duck butt in the mirror behind Gaara.

"Oy, Sasuke!!" I called over my shoulder.

Sasuke was looking right at me, even before I called his attention(omg, stalker). He was in the second booth over with a guy/girl that looked exactly like him except he/she was older and had longish hair, so I assumed they were brother and brother/sister.

"Oh, is that your friend Sasu-chan? Doesn't he and his friend look chummy together?" **it** giggled.

Affirmative, it was a guy. Obviously a gay one, but a guy. Said homo yanked Sasuke out of his seat and dragged him to our table. Sasuke fought the good fight, but was overpowered by the man(?).

"Do you mind if we sit by you? Sasuke is simply a bore to talk to, always such a Moody Trudy!!"

"Shut up, Itachi, before I **RIP YOU A NEW ONE**!!"

Ignoring Sasuke completely and not waiting for permission, Itachi sat at our table and scolded his brother(?) for being so loud.

"Hello, I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Naruto and this is Gaara. Gaara, this is Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you," he said quietly.

Weasel(my nickname for Itachi-niichan) and I hit it off from the start. We swapped stories and things of the like as we sat munching for about two hours. In the process I learned some interesting thing about Sasuke. [1] He stopped wetting the bed when he was fourteen years old. [2] His favorite television show is 'Friends(starring Matt LeBlanc, Jennifer Aniston...). And [3] His favorite pajama set was pink with red hearts.

We(Gaara, Itachi, and I) were laughing like a trio of gays drunk on fruity cocktails!! Our eyes were tearing up and I'm pretty sure my sides weren't the only ones ripping to shreds.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna die!!" I gasp.

Gaara was unable to speak at the moment and was on the brink of falling off his chair.

"Oh, oh, that's funny. Haa, so Naruto, tell me about you and Gaara." Itachi recovered from the laughing fest.

Before I said anything Gaara(who was always quick to recover) intervened.

"Naruto and I go way back. Our mothers were bestfriends."

While saying this, he covered my hand with his. I acted accordingly and sandwiched his one hand between the two of mine and smiled sweetly at him. People could have mistaken us as a romantic couple(which both of us knew we weren't) and that's exactly what happened.

Sasuke shot up from his chair and stormed off like a bat out of hell's dungeon.

"Sasuke?" I called after him. "Sasuke!!"

* * *

**Naomi: God, that one took a while. Anyways, hope you liked the end result and keep reading!! Naruto and Sasuke aren't even a couple and things are getting shaky!! Man, Sasuke need a kick in the teeth anyways. Well see ya next time!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naomi: Alright, time for them to finally become a couple, god damn it!! The stage is set!! Ready, steady GOOOOOO!!!**

**P.s. Yeah, super short ending. Don't hate, I wrote this during the holidays!!**

* * *

"Sasuke!!" I called after him. "Sorry Gaara, but I gotta go after him."

I didn't wait for Gaara to answer and just bolted out of the cafe'. He would understand and he had his cell and he was with Weasel. But that stupid duck-headed moron was all alone. I can't let him be alone in a mall the week before Christmas. He was just begging to be kidnapped.

I ran as fast as I could, but man, was that sucker fast. He ran and ran, faster and faster. He reached the east exit and bolted out.

"Idiot, wait up!!"

People watched me chase him like a stalker and I was positive this was going to be the number one topic at school, but I didn't care. As we neared the suburbs, I could see he was about to collapse. I took the opening and tackled Sasuke into the snow cover ground.

"Get off me!! I'll scream if you don't!!"

"Shut the hell up, you idiot!! Why did you run like that, huh!?"

My entire body was on top of his like a stack of pancakes. I could feel him squirm under my weight, but I didn't want him to get away.

"I'll repeat my question, why did you run?" I asked more calmly.

"I don't have to tell you anything!!" he sobbed.

"God, you're being such a pussy!!"

"At least I don't string people along and get a kick out of it!!" he screamed. "I hate you!! I wish you would just leave me alone!!"

"Stop screaming in my ear, I'm going deaf!!"

Sasuke just kept on screaming profanities at me. I could have sworn I heard a window shattering in the distance. I need to shut him up. I got up so I could face him eye to eye and slowly lowered my face to his... And smacked him with a handful of snow.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"To shut you up, you banshee!! I swear, the angels in heaven are crying tears of blood because of the sounds that come out of you mouth," I laugh.

He didn't scream anymore, or squirm or threaten otherwise. He just lay there crying like a baby.

"You really are a pussy," I chuckle gently and swipe away a tear with a thumb.

"Who is he to you?"

"Pardon me? Who is what to me?"

"Gaara, is he....special to you?"

"Of course he is. Being an only child, Gaara is like the brother I never had, but always wanted."

"Not that kind of special, dummy!! Are you two-?" he mumbled the last part.

"Huh? Sasuke, I'd love to answer your question, but I can hear you. If you don't spea-."

"Are you two going out, you dense asshole!!" he shouted.

I was taken aback by both the question and the sudden ringing in my ears. Was I dating Gaara? Now why would a perfectly heterosexual(despite his dance skills, he never said he was gay) man ask that, I wonder.

"Sasuke, Gaara and I are just friends. Brothers maybe, but that's it."

He looked hard into my eyes searching the glint of dishonesty he expected to find, but I was really sincere.

"You're not lying, are you?"

"Why would I lie?" I smiled at him.

In a totally unseen flash of movement Sasuke was kissing me. Not the pussy footed, mushy-gushy, lovey-dovey crap you read about in Teen Scene Magazine, but a full on hot, passionate, sexy kiss that your parents always told you not to look at when you were younger, but you look anyway using the mirror behind the couch(I don't know how they miss that) and then later asked at the end of the movie if that was how babies are made.

At the end of the kiss we were hot(as in body temperature), sweaty, and left wanting more. Now I noticed the boy under me more than I ever have. His sparkly eyes, pear scented skin, duck butt hair and all.

"You are the hardest idiot to seduce ever."

"Heh, yeah. But be warned, when I love someone it takes a lot to make me let go."

Yeah, I told you this would be about real romance. Without all the smutiness, although it would have been nice, but hey. I can wait. Especially if its him I'm waiting for.

* * *

**Naomi: Aw, the end. But I'm sure you guys can fill in the blanks. Happy ending and the rating stays the same!! YAYZ!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers of Nero Luna e D'Argento Sole,

I have come out of hiding! Don't know if that's a good thing… Well as an explination as to why I have not updated ANYTHING on Nero Luna, it's because an over enthusiastic fan decided it would be nice of them to "help" me give one of my fanfics a "better" ending and hacked my account. Unfortunately, I feel seriously unsafe in using this account so I made a new one. I will now be revising ALL my stories and reposting them. Thank you for staying with me and I hope I have improved in your opinion as a writer.

Sincerely Yours,

Prisionero De Amor - My new account


End file.
